The conventional type of digital electronic timepiece is composed of an oscillating circuit, a dividing circuit, a ten minutes counter, an hour counter, a twelve hours counter, a time display and driving circuits for the display. The time display is restricted to the normal time display and does not include means for displaying the local time in a different country or different time zone.
Moreover, in the conventional construction, the time setting means provides means for amending the time in a forward direction by increasing the count of the time counting means. It is impossible to attain downward amendment of the time display. Hence, if it is desired to amend the time for a short time in a downward or backward direction, it is necessary to operate the time setting switch many times in order to cause the counting means to make an almost complete circuit.